Gravity Falls Rule 63: The Fairest in Gravity Falls
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: Dana Gleeful had everything beauty and magical powers. But when her twin brother Marcus strips her of those things with the help of Bill Cipher, she must do anything she can do undo the damage. Reverse Pines AU mixed with Rule 63.
1. From Riches to Rags

**A/N: For those of you who have been following my Gravity Falls genderbent AU, I wish to take a break from that and focus on a spin-off featuring the Reverse Pines AU...merged with my genderbent AU! Hopefully it's a good fanfic.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a town called Gravity Falls, which was just north of normal and west of weird. And in this town, there lived the Gleeful twins: one boy and one girl.

The boy was named Marcus, and he was known to be rather ruthless. He was dressed sharp, wearing a light blue button-up shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. His brown hair was combed nicely and he always wore an emerald amulet.

The girl was named Dana, and she was so vain, always caring about her appearance. She wore a light blue sparkling dress, grey leggings, and black high heels, completing the outfit with a diamond-studded black cape. Her long brown hair was done in elegant curls, with the front portion clipped back by an emerald barrette, exposing her Big Dipper-shaped birthmark. She always wore makeup, which consisted of mascara, light blue eyeshadow, and bright red lipstick.

Dana and Marcus were famous for being stage magicians, performing at the Castle of Telepathy. Using their respected emerald objects, they wowed audiences with illusions and trickery.

But despite the magic tricks, all Dana cared about was her appearance. She loved how people awed over her beauty. So during every performance, she made sure to flaunt her beauty by fluffing her curls and posing like a model. Thankfully Marcus didn't mind how she always stole the spotlight.

But then, everything changed when two newcomers visited one of their performances...

* * *

It was a typical evening at the Castle of Telepathy. As usual, Dana and Marcus were doing their usual magic tricks. Then it was time to read the mind of an random guest.

"Alright, we need a volunteer for our next trick," Marcus said. "How about...you?"

Marcus pointed at a blonde boy in the audience. He wore a rainbow hoodie, a dark pink t-shirt, purple shorts, and black shoes. He nervously got up from his iseat and got onstage.

"Well hello there," Dana said flirtatiously. "You seem like a newcomer to this town."

The boy nodded shyly, keeping his eyes on Dana. She noticed he had braces.

"Enough flirting," Marcus said. "We have a trick to perform."

"Sorry," Dana said.

The twins touched their emerald objects, using them to read the boy's mind. They let go of the objects after a few seconds.

"Your name's Patterson Southeast," Marcus said. "The cousin of Jennifer Pines, who you were sitting next to in the audience."

Jennifer was a short girl with messy white hair tied in a ponytail. She wore an orange t-shirt, a long grey skirt, and black sneakers.

"You're staying with your cousin for the summer at the Surprise Hut," Dana said. "And you have a pet chicken named Cluck-Cluck."

"Is that true?" Marcus asked the young volunteer.

Patterson was still looking at Dana. "You're the most beautiful girl I ever saw," he blurted out. It looked like he was in some kind of trance.

"I know," Dana bragged, fluffing her voluminous curls.

"I-I'm serious," Patterson stammered. "I've never seen a beautiful girl like you before. You're probably the prettiest girl in the whole world."

Dana was stunned. She knew she was the fairest in all of Gravity Falls, but in the whole world? That was a first.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Marcus cleared her throat. "Well, that's our show for tonight," he said, hastily pushing Patterson off-stage. "Thanks for coming! You people are the real miracles!"

* * *

When the crowd left, the twins headed back to their dressing room. Dana was in full-gush mode. "I think I'm in love," she said.

"Oh please," Marcus said. "He only loves you because you're beautiful."

Dana sat at the twins' vanity. "But that boy said I'm the prettiest girl in the world," she said, finger-combing her beautifully curled hair. "Everyone else calls me the fairest in all of Gravity Falls."

"You don't get it, do you?" Marcus asked. "You're so used to compliments that you're confusing real love for artificial love."

"I know what real love is like," Dana said.

"Oh really?" Marcus asked, pulling out a triangle-shaped bell.

Dana's eyes widened. "Wait, what are you doing?" she asked, getting up and facing Marcus.

With a sly smirk, Marcus rang the bell. In a flash of light, a floating yellow triangle with one eye appeared.

"Well hello there!" Bill Cipher said. "If it isn't my old friends, the genderbent Gleeful twins of Dimension 36! I haven't seen you two in years!"

"Hello Bill," Marcus said. "Do you remember the blessings you gave me and my sister?"

"'Course I remember," Bill said. "You two were four years old when you first me. Dana was crying about wanting to be beautiful, while you wanted to be fierce and brave. So aside from those emerald gemstones that granted you magical powers, I blessed you with a strong heart and Dana with such beauty that all girls would envy her."

Dana smiled in response. "Yeah, about that..." Marcus said. "Undo what you did to my sister."

Dana's smile quickly faded away. "What?!" she asked.

Bill laughed. "That's why you called?" he asked. "You could have asked her to do that!"

"Marcus, please!" Dana begged. "I was hideous! Don't make me go back!"

"You see?" Marcus asked Bill.

"Very well," Bill said. And with the snap of his fingers, Dana had transformed back into her old self.

Alarmed, Dana looked at her reflection and screamed in horror. Her once curly hair had become straight, all traces of makeup vanished, her nose had a slight reddish tint, and there were small bags under her eyes. If that wasn't enough, Bill also took away her emerald barrette, leaving her limp hair hanging in front of her right eye.

"Don't worry, Dana," Bill reassured. "It's only temporary."

"You're right," Dana said, eyeing her makeup on the vanity. "I can fix this!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Bill said. "So you won't cheat, I cursed you so that any makeup that touches your face instantly kills you. The only way to undo this is to prove you really are beautiful without my little blessing. Good luck!" And with that, the dream demon vanished.

Dana angrily looked at Marcus. "You monster!" she exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Marcus said, smirking.

"Look at me!" Dana exclaimed. "I'm just as ugly as I was years ago!"

"Not exactly," Marcus said. Then without warning, he grabbed a pair of scissors and before Dana could protest, he chopped off all of her long hair. "That's better," he said. "Oh, and I'm going to need you to take off your clothes."

Some time later, Dana looked at her reflection the mirror, disgusted with her new look. She barely had any hair left and she was forced to wear a plain grey dress and white flats. In her mind, she was absolutely ugly. "You're welcome," Marcus said.

Upset at Marcus, Dana ran out of the room, holding back tears.

* * *

Outside, Dana ran out of the Castle of Telepathy and into the forest. As she ran, she tripped over her feet and fell onto the ground and into a mud puddle. Feeling horrible about her current state, she started crying. Here she was, out in the wilderness, with no beauty and no emerald barrette. She knew she couldn't show her face at the Castle of Telepathy again, since no one would recognize her anymore.

What was she going to do now?


	2. An Act of Kindness

The next day, Dana woke up. Realizing she was covered in mud, wearing a plain outfit, and her hair was mostly gone, she came to the conclusion that she wasn't dreaming. The tears came back in an instant upon realizing the lack of luscious brown curls draping on her shoulders and back.

"Patterson, are we almost there?"

"Just a bit more, Jennifer. The beauty lilies should be up ahead."

Panicked, Dana scrambled to her feet and hid behind some nearby bushes. She didn't want anyone to see her while she was still ugly. She heard footsteps up ahead. Curious, she peaked from behind the bushes, only to see the two kids from last night's performance. She recalled their names: Patterson Southeast and Jennifer Pines. Patterson was holding some kind of maroon book, one that resembled the ones she and Marcus owned.

"You sure these beauty lilies can help Rebecca?" Jennifer asked.

"According to the journal, the beauty lilies have magical powers," Patterson explained. "One of those powers includes permanently restoring anyone's eyesight, so they never have to use glasses and contacts again."

"I personally think Rebecca looks rather cute with glasses," Jennifer said.

"Judging from this morning's panic, she doesn't feel the same way," Patterson recalled. "Now where are those beauty lilies?"

Feeling suddenly brave, Dana walked out from behind the bushes and approached the cousins. "I think I know where the beauty lilies are," she said. Hopefully she looked like a complete stranger to them.

"Wait a minute," Patterson said. "I recognize that voice..." He walked over to Dana, and wiped the mud away from her forehead, exposing her unique birthmark.

"My goodness!" Jennifer exclaimed. "That's the girl from the Castle of Telepathy!"

"What happened to you?" Patterson asked Dana, remembering that she looked drastically different from last night.

"My brother happened," Dana explained. "He took away my beauty to teach me some kind of lesson. Apparently I'm supposed to 'prove I'm naturally beautiful' or something like that. But look at me! I'm hideous!"

"Yeah, no kidding," Patterson said. "You're mostly bald!"

"Patterson, didn't we find some kind of hair-restoring goop a few days ago?" Jennifer asked.

"I think so," Patterson answered. He looked back at Dana. "Here's the deal. You show us where the beauty lilies are, and then we'll take you back to the Surprise Hut so we can restore your hair. Are you okay with that?"

Dana hesitated for a moment. On one hand, the Surprise Hut was rumored to be a cheap tourist trapped. But on the other hand, this was her only chance to restore part of her beauty. She knew she had no other choice.

"Fine," Dana said. "I accept."

* * *

After Dana showed Patterson and Jennifer the beauty lilies, the cousins picked a small handful of the magical flowers. They then brought her back to the Surprise Hut. (Although in Dana's opinion, it looked more like a shack than a hut.)

Patterson opened the door to the gift shop, allowing him, Jennifer, and Dana to enter. "We're back!" Patterson called out.

The three kids were greeted by a large woman with short brown hair. She wore a black dress, dark grey leggings, black high heels, and a maroon fez. "Welcome back, kids," she said. "Did you find those magical flowers?"

"We sure did, Aunt Bonnie," Patterson said, holding up the beauty lilies.

"How splendid!" Bonnie said in delight. She noticed Dana. "Oh my, who's this young lady?"

"I'm Dana Gleeful," Dana said.

"Gleeful?" Bonnie asked. She sounded disgusted. "What are _you_ doing in my precious little hut?"

"It's okay, ma," Jennifer said. "We chose to bring her here. She said her brother cursed her to be like this, so we're going to help her."

"I don't know..." Bonnie said suspiciously. "It could be a trick."

"Trick?" Jennifer asked.

"Haven't you heard what everyone says about the Gleefuls?" Bonnie asked. "They're the accomplices of a vicious demon who gave them everything they ever wanted in exchange for a lifetime of servitude. They probably killed people to do that!"

"This doesn't sound like a typical Gleeful trick to me," Patterson said. "Besides, I trust her."

"Oh well," Bonnie said, leaving the gift shop. "It's your funeral."

With the flowers in hand, Patterson and Jennifer approached a blonde teenage girl who was apparently the cashier. She wore a long-sleeved green dress and dark green glasses. "Hey Rebecca," Patterson said, giving the girl a beauty lily. "We found something to permanently fix your eyesight."

Rebecca looked at the beauty lily. "So how's this gonna make sure I never have to wear glasses again?" she asked.

"Drop the nectar into each eye," Patterson explained.

"Alright," Rebecca said. She took off her glasses and dropped the flower's nectar into each of her eyes. She blinked, then smiled. "Wow," she said. "Thanks kids."

Smiling, Patterson and Jennifer walked back to Dana. "Now to get your hair back," Patterson said.

* * *

And so, Patterson and Jennifer brought Dana over to their bedroom in the attic. "So what was that all about?" Dana asked. "Why would you help a teen fix her eyesight?"

"Rebecca Valentino might look like a normal girl, but she's not," Jennifer explained as Patterson looked around the room. "Since her mom is a siren and her dad is a normal human, she's a half-siren hybrid."

"That girl is a siren?" Dana asked. She couldn't believe it.

"Like her mother and nineteen aunts, Rebecca has the ability to brainwash guys through song," Jennifer continued. "She uses that ability to persuade male customers to buy keychains at the gift shop. But recently she wondered if her glasses were repelling her 'victims', so Patterson and I decided to find a magical beautifying flower to help her out."

"How did you find out about those beauty lilies anyway?" Dana asked. "Was it from that journal Patterson has?"

"Yep," Jennifer answered. "Ever since he found that book in the woods at the beginning of summer, we've been using the magical artifacts to help the locals in this town."

"Here it is," Patterson said, taking out a container filled with bright green goop. He walked over to the two girls.

"So how's this supposed to restore my hair?" Dana asked.

"Easy," Patterson replied. "I'll apply a small amount of goop to your scalp and your hair will be instantly restored." Then he noticed Dana was still covered in mud. "But you better get cleaned up first. I don't know what would happen if the goop is mixed with mud."

* * *

 **One Shower Later...**

Dana came back to the attic wearing a white robe, her body free of mud. "Where are my clothes?" she asked the cousins.

"Dalls put your dress in the wash and she's currently wiping the mud off your shoes," Jennifer explained.

"Dalls?" Dana asked.

"She's the hut's repairwoman and one of our friends," Patterson explained. He took out a small handful of green goop. "Now hold still."

When Patterson applied the goop to Dana's nearly-bald scalp, the former girl psychic cringed in disgust. The goop felt so slimy and gross! When Patterson was done, there was a flash of light. When it died down, she checks her reflection in the attic's vanity mirror. Sure enough, her long, straight, brown hair was restored. It was as if Marcus never cut it in the first place.

Dana looked at Patterson, smiling wide. "Thank you," she said.

"Glad me and my cousin could help," Patterson said

"So what are you going to do now?" Jennifer asked.

Dana thought about it. She knew she couldn't go back to her old life at the Castle of Telepathy, and this was the first time someone treated her with kindness. She knew this was her only choice.

"Actually, can I stay here for a while?" Dana asked. "It won't be long. Just until this stupid curse is lifted."

"I don't know..." Jennifer said. "Ma probably won't allow it."

"Well I say you're welcome to stay here as long as you want," Patterson said with a sincere smile.

"Really?" Dana asked.

"Sure," Patterson replied. "You can even sleep in the hut's spare room."

"Thank you so much, Patterson," Dana said. Hopefully this will be the first step to a bright future.


End file.
